Stuck in Lore
by Hige the bearded
Summary: A accident has happened and a bunch of servants have been rayshifted all across Lore. Can Fujimaru Ritsuka and Gudako get them all back safely or will something terrible will happen?


_Hi guys I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating Lore/Zero. Its just the fact that I've been busy with online homework which prevented me from writing the story. There is also the fact I have been playing F/GO a lot. During that time, I had another idea for fan-fic and its been simmering in my head for a while. I just had to get this idea out. As you can see from the title it's between Dragonfable and Fate/Grand Order. Before we get into the fic, I must clarify the timelines for both sides. For F/GO it will take place after Solomon and before Shinjuku. If you haven't caught up to Solomon yet, then DON'T READ THIS FIC. If you are a DF player who hasn't played F/GO then you can read. As for DF it will generally take place within book 3. Due to F/GO I'm my knowledge has gotten rusty. Sorry in advance if I get my DF knowledge wrong in some areas. Final thing to mention this will serve as experiment to see if you guys are interested. I do plan on finishing Lore/Zero someday but I do want to write this story eventually. Hope you guys enjoy!_

Its been a year since the final singularity. The foundation of humanity has been restored and incineration has been prevented. It was a grueling experience for everyone at Chaldea, especially for Fujimaru Ritsuka. He had to physically go through 8 singularities on his own because the other 47 masters were nearly killed due to the bomb Lev set up. It tested the very limits of his physical and mental strength as he risked his life against monsters and servants. Throughout the singularities, he has met many servants, both good and bad. Fujimaru learned many things from them as some of them did help him. As for the other 47 masters, they luckily all made it to full recovery albeit many of them suffered from permanent injuries which made them unable to work.

However unfortunately, not everyone was as lucky as there were people who lost their lives during the journey. Olga Marie, the then leader of Chaldea, was killed by Lev when he revealed his betrayal. Many more Chaldea staff members died during the final Singularity when the demon pillars attacked the base. There was one sacrifice that made the restoration of humanity possible and without it, restoration would have been impossible. It was Dr Roman, the head of the medical staff who had to take Olga's role after she died. He was there for the entire journey as he provided moral support and information. In truth almost nobody in Chaldea knew how he died as Fujimaru was the only one present when it happened. Only he and Da Vinci knew what happened to Roman as there was more to Roman then everyone thought.

Once contact was made with the outside after humanity was restored, funerals were instantly held for everyone who died and their families were there. After that was done everything went back to normal. Relations with the United Nations and The Mage Association has been reformed and Chaldea now get regularly scheduled inspections. The staff members have been doing their jobs as normal. The only thing that has changed was that the servants they summoned haven't done much action recently. After the final singularity ended, there hasn't been any incident that threaten to destroy the future of humanity since. The servants basically just hang out with the employees.

Fujimaru is currently at the front entrance of Chaldea, waiting for a certain someone to arrive. While Fujimaru was waiting, Da Vinci, the new head of Chaldea, noticed and decided to ask him.

"What are you doing here Fujimaru?" asked Da Vinci.

"Don't you know?" responded Fujimaru. "Mash is coming back from her vacation in Japan."

"That's great!" Da Vinci replied. "I can't wait to see her face again!"

Just as Da Vinci said that, a certain purple haired kouhai entered through the double doors.

"MASH!"

"SENPAI! DA VINCI!" yelled Mash in excitement.

Mash and Fujimaru ran towards each other than instantly started talking to each other about how they missed each other. While they were talking, a orange haired girl came through the double door, carrying what is presumed to be Mash's luggage.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted the girl.

"Don't worry I'll help you." said Da Vinci.

Da Vinci went past Mash and Fujimaru and helped the girl carry the luggage. She took some of the luggage from the girl's hands and carried it with her. However, there was still a lot of luggage to carry. To deal with this issue, she decides to interrupt Mash and Fujimaru's conversation to get their help.

"Hey you guys! We got luggage to put away!"

"Oh Goodness!" announced Mash. "I'm sorry Gudako for making you carry all of that!"

Mash and Fujimaru ended their conversation went to help Da Vinci and the now named Gudako.

Everyone eventually got to Mash's room and put away all the luggage. It took a while since Mash had a lot of luggage. Since it took so long, it made everyone hungry. Gudako noticed this and decided to get refreshments for everyone.

"I'm going to the mess hall to get us some nice cold drinks and some snacks." Gudako announced as she swiped her hair to get rid of any access sweat. She got up and left Mash's room to get the drinks. Da Vinci went along with Gudako. While they were gone Fujimaru decides to ask Mash some questions.

"So how was your trip in Japan?" asked Fujimaru.

"It was a wonderful experience." Mash replied. "Everybody was so nice, and I done a lot of fun things. I experienced the local culture, checked out all the tourist sites, ate some unique food, and bought a lot of things."

"Bought a lot of things huh?" jokily commented Fujimaru. "That would explain the amount of briefcases."

"Sorry." Mash responded. "Its just that after only having 2 options for clothes for so long it kinda makes you want to buy everything."

Gudako and Da Vinci came back with the refreshments. Gudako had a trey with 4 glass cups of cold soda while Da Vinci had a trey with 4 bowls of vanilla ice cream on it. Fujimaru noticed it and he was clearly excited for it.

"Oh boy I'm hungry! I haven't eaten since the morning!"

Before anyone could eat anything the room suddenly started to shake very violently as if there was a earthquake. The soda spilled over Gudako's shirt and the glass cups fell to ground and shattered. The same happened to the ice cream and it splattered all over the ground.

"Ah man! My shirt just got ruined!" complained Gudako.

"What the hell is happening?" yelled Mash in confusion.

Her question was soon answered once an announcement was made on the speaker.

"_Explosion in the Rayshift room! Staff is needed immediately!"_

"The Rayshift room!?" yelled Da Vinci. "We got to get there now!"

Everyone got to the room where Rayshifting once took place. What they see is a few servants lying on the ground, some flaming broken wooden chairs, and a busted a control panel. One of the servants was Mozart who was just getting up. The group saw him and immediately went to him to get some information. Once they got to him, they instantly start to ask questions.

"What the hell happened Mozart?" asked Fujimaru.

"I'll explain everything." Mozart replied.

* * *

**Earlier**

All of servants of Chaldea of been summoned to Rayshift room as they were gathered by Mozart. Mozart was clearly planning something as he had chairs out for everyone. Once the servants got into their seats, Mozart announced something.

"My fellow servants, I have planned something very special. Tomorrow is the one-year anniversary of the restoration of humanity. This is going be a special day and I feel like we need to celebrate it somehow. Why not celebrate it by doing a grand concert in front of all the Chaldea's employees? I have bought all equipment necessary to make this happen. All I need to now is to make sure you guys are capable of working as a band. Any questions?"

The audience didn't answer.

"Good. Now let's start with basics." Mozart said. "Do any of you know how to play musical instruments?" he asked.

Carmilla was the first one to respond as she rose her hand.

"Do instruments of torture count?" she asked.

"No." Mozart responded.

Sasaki Kojiro was the next to raise his hand.

"Are SWALLOWS instruments?" he asked.

"No Kojiro, swallows are not instruments." Mozart responded.

Kojiro raised his hand again but before he could say anything Mozart already answered him as he knew what Kojiro was going to ask.

"Dragons are not instruments either."

Charles Henri-Sanson, the rival of Mozart in Chaldea, was sitting behind Kojiro. He witnessed the general stupidity of everyone around him so far and regretted coming here in the first place.

"This was a bad idea. This is going to end in disaster." he muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" exclaimed Mozart. "Try not to ruin this Sanson. I just want everyone here to have a good time."

After he said that the room was silent. In an attempt to get everyone talking again, he addresses the audience again.

"Come on guys, I really want to do this. Is there anyone who can play instruments?"

Only one person raised their hand and it was Ushiwakamaru.

"Is this this part we start kicking?" she asked in an excited tone.

"No!" Mozart responded in disapproval. "What does kicking have to do with music?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Saint George for some reason instantly stood up from his seat and yelled something out loud.

"KICKING!? I WANNA DO SOME KICKING!"

He scanned the room for someone to kick and just happened to see Mordred standing next to him. He then proceeded to kick Mordred in the butt. However, he would soon regret that.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" announced a very angry Mordred.

Saint George tried to run away but Mordred grabbed him with her two hands before he can do anything and threw him across the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Meanwhile Artoria Alter was on a table by herself separate from the group. She had a whole bunch unhealthy junk like hamburgers, ice cream, French fries and every other junk you can think of on top of a pizza. She rolled all of them into some mega-junk food burrito and planned on eating it.

"Ah yes. After sneaking in the food storage and making sure nobody sees me, I have finally did it. I created the ultimate sandwich. I call it…..THE ALTER BURRITO!" she said to herself.

Before the Alter could take a bite out of the monstrosity Saint George flew past the burrito and somehow took it with him. Atoria realized that the burrito was no longer in her hands after she felt nothing in her mouth.

"Huh? Where did it go?" she pondered.

Saint George and the burrito kept flying until they crashed into a control panel. Once contact was made bits of technology flew everywhere. Once the chaos died down Saint George got up and revealed that nothing bad has happened to him.

"I'm okay!" he shouted.

Artoria Alter looked where Saint George crashed and noticed that the insides of her burrito were all over the control panel. She then traced the direction where Saint George came from until she has her eyes on Mordred. Now knowing the cause, she begins to swell with anger.

Mordred sees the Alter's not happy face and any aggressiveness she had earlier instantly evaporated.

"Oh no, its Evil Dad." Mordred whimpered.

Artoria goes toward Mordred to give her a harsh scolding. Mordred is absolutely terrified. Once the alter gets to her, she braces herself for whatever Artoria has to say. Once Artoria gets to Mordred, she unleashes her anger at the knight.

"YOU HAVE RUINED MY SANDWICH. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET MY HANDS ON THOSE FOODS? YOU ARE OFFICIALLY GROUNDED." Artoria yelled.

Sanson was observing the situation unfold between Mordred and Artoria Alter then noticed where Saint George crashed. He noticed the bunch of junk food smeared all over the control panel. This made him come to the conclusion that the food was the contents of Artoria's sandwich. Being disgusted at the thoughts of what the Alter's sandwich looked like, he got out of his chair to confront the dark knight.

"Your sandwich is an abomination!" exclaimed Sanson. "You know a sandwich like that would you give a heart attack!"

"We're servants!" the Alter rebutted. "We can't get heart attacks!"

"So?" responded Sanson. "It is my job to make sure everyone in Chaldea stays healthy and you sir are a bad influence on everyone! You should be glad that your son destroyed that war crime against mankind."

"I am a king and I can whatever I want!" yelled the Alter. "That includes punishing my son!"

"It wasn't even Mordred's fault. It was Ushiwakamaru's fault for inspiring Georgios to kick Mordred." Sanson responded.

Ushiwakamaru heard her name being slandered and she did not like it. She got out of her seat to defend herself.

"Hey don't blame me! At least my idea was better than chopping heads off!"

Soon after Ushiwakamaru said that, Sanson, Artoria Alter, Mordred, and Ushiwakamaru herself got into a huge argument. This displeased Mozart.

"Come on guys, can we not get into an argument?" he asked in an attempt to stop their argument.

Meanwhile Saint George just got done brushing off the dirt from his armor. He saw the argument that was brewing and he wanted to stop it but before he did anything else he noticed something wrong with the control panel he crashed into. The grease from the Alter's atrocity cause the wires in the panel to short-circuit. Georgios then began to realize what was going to happen. The device he crashed into was the one that allowed rayshifting to happen. It required Pseudo-Spiritrons which can be unstable if mismanaged. Knowing what is going to happen next, he yelled very loudly to warn everyone.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN! THIS THING IS GOING TO EXPLODE!"

* * *

**Back to present**

"So that's how everything happened?" asked Da Vinci.

"Yes." Mozart responded.

"You should have told us this." said Fujimaru.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Mozart replied. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well, that doesn't matter now." said Da Vinci. "The fact is that we need to get back all the servants or else there will be consequences."

"What if the United Nations finds out about this?" questioned Fujimaru. "They could shut us down!"

"Not if we could fix it before they found out." Da Vinci said to Fujimaru.

Da Vinci then saw one of the staff members pass by and went to him to get some answers.

"How's the equipment?" she asked. "Can we salvage anything?"

"Surprisingly most of the equipment survived the explosion which I find quite odd." the staff member responded.

"Good. With the equipment intact this means we could use the travel log from the computer to track where the servants went." Da Vinci replied.

Da Vinci went to one of computers and looked up the travel log. Chaldea has a system where after the Rayshift takes place it is instantly documented in Chaldea's servers. Once Da Vinci pulled up the log she was shocked at the results.

"No…this is can't be." Da vinci said to herself.

"What's wrong?" asked Mash.

Da Vinci turned around to tell everyone the news.

"The servants are not found within our timeline at all." Da Vinci announced in a dead-serious tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Gudako.

Da Vinci turned to one of the staff members and gave him a order.

"Project the coordinates onto CHALDEAS."

The staff member did as he was told. CHALDEAS, the big model of the earth in the room, started to change. The continents on it began to twist and swirl until they were no longer recognizable. Now there was a new set of continents that were completely unrecognizable from the ones that everyone was used to.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a frightened Fujimaru. "Please don't tell they're in a-"

"That right." Da Vinci interrupted. "Somehow, they got teleported in a world that is completely different world than ours."

"That shouldn't be possible!" exclaimed Mash. "That would require 3rd magic which we don't have!"

"Artoria's sandwich caused this to happen somehow which I find insane." Da Vinci responded. "There is no logical reasoning behind it!"

"Well, I better get ready! We got to get them back!" announced Fujimaru.

Fujimaru ran off to get ready but before he left the room, Da Vinci said something that made him stop.

"You can't go on your own! We know nothing about this new world which might be very dangerous! Besides, Mash is not even ready to go back in combat yet!"

"What else are we going to do?" responded Fujimaru.

"I'll go with you."

Everybody stared at Gudako.

"I was also part the other 47 masters who were intended to rayshift that day." Gudako announced. "I couldn't due to Lev's bomb, but I think it's about time that I help."

"You can't go!" protested Da Vinci. "You're inexperienced since you never rayshifted before!"

"There is always a first time for everything." Gudako responded. "Besides, Fujimaru is going to need all the help he can get."

Da Vinci wanted to protest even further but considering the situation she couldn't help but agree with Gudako.

"Fine. You can with Fujimaru. You two get a good night sleep while I fix the Rayshift machine."

"Got it." said Gudako and Fujimaru in unison.

**The next day**

Gudako and Fujimaru were in their plug suits, ready to be rayshifted. While they were waiting for Da Vinci to finish her late minute check on the coffins, Fujimaru asks Gudako a question.

"You scared?"

"A little." Gudako responded.

"Everything is all checked!" Da Vinci said out loud.

"The coffins are ready?" asked Gudako.

"Yes they are." Da Vinci replied. "But just to let you know, we haven't tested the rayshift machine after repair. There might be a chance that something might go wrong."

"Yeah, that reassuring." Fujumaru responded in a sarcastic tone to emphasize his displeasure.

"We're in a rush. Testing would have taken days, days that we don't want to waste because we want to get our servants back as fast as possible." Da Vinci responded.

"Well, if you end up killing us because of this then you're paying for our funeral." Fujimaru jokingly commented.

"Don't worry, I'll gladly pay for it." Da Vinci replied as she understood the joke.

Fujimaru and Gudako both chuckled.

"Also, I'm sending a servant with you just in case something bad happens."

Just as Da Vinci said that a certain dragon slayer came into the room.

"Siegfried!" both the masters said in shock.

"Yeah its me." Siegfried responded. "I volunteered to help because I want to find my best friend Georgios. I can't afford to lose him."

"Glad you can help Siegfried." Gudako replied.

"Guys, its time for rayshifting!" Da Vinci announced.

"Got it!" Fujimaru replied.

Gudako and Fujimaru got into their coffins and Siegfried just stood next to them. Da Vinci, Mash and the rest of staff were in the control room ready to start the rayshift.

Fujimaru was in his coffin waiting for the rayshift to happen. Since he already rayshifted 8 times prior, this was nothing but a mundane routine for him. He could hear the announcement over the PA system.

_Preparing Rayshift in _

_3…_

_2…_

He knew the rayshift was happening. He could the machine whirring and the electricity cackling. He then closed his eyes to prepare himself.

_1…_

There was an explosion of light but luckily for everyone in the control room they had their googles on. The light eventually died down and everybody removed their googles.

"Did it work?" asked Mash.

"Let's check." Da vinci responded.

* * *

Fujimaru no longer heard the electricity and whirring. He assumes the rayshift has taken place. However, he does hear the sound of rushing wind. He opened his eyes and gave out a dismayed expression in reaction to where he is right now.

"NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!" cried Fujimaru.

Gudako was screaming in terror as they were both falling in the air.

"Have you done this before!?" screamed Gudako.

"Unfortunately, yes!" Fujimaru replied. "Hold on to me!"

Gudako got closer to Fujimaru and grabbed onto his back.

"Where's Siegfried?" asked Gudako.

"I don't know!" replied Fujimaru. "But I think we're going to need a talk with Da Vinci after this!"

Both Gudako and Fujimaru held onto each other tightly and braced for impact.

"I hope we hit something soft!" yelled Gudako.

**At the entrance of Swordhaven.**

A farmer is trying to enter the gate of the now Rose occupied Swordhaven as he only wants to sell his crops.

"Come on, I just want to sell my harvest." complained the farmer. "My family depends on me!"

"Sorry, but after that attack on the ball we can't afford to allow another attack from an unknown enemy to happen again. Its just too risky." the Rose guard responded. "The cart must be inspected."

Meanwhile another Rose Guard took out his Stan orb and used it to search the cart for magic. Blue lines came from the orb and scanned the cart. After it was done scanning the orb said something out loud.

"_No Magic detected."_

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" said guard #1. "Now you're free to go."

Before farmer went through the gate, something crashed into his cart and his hard work splattered everywhere. Soon after the guards and the farmer heard the complains of a teenager.

"I think I broke my back." Fujimaru complained.

The two guards looked inside the cart and saw two teenagers, one male and one female. The male had black hair and the female had orange hair. They were wearing weird clothes that guards had never seen before.

Fujimaru sees the guards and askes them a question.

"We're in trouble?"

"Oh yes you are!" the guard responded.


End file.
